1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthesis of ammonia by contacting ammonia synthesis gas with an ammonia catalyst with ruthenium as the active catalytic material supported on a metal nitride carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ruthenium based catalysts for use in the synthesis of ammonia from ammonia synthesis gas are known in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,571, JP Patent Publication No. 9168739 and GB Patent No. 2,033,766).
In order to minimise the necessary amount of expensive ruthenium such catalysts are usually supported on a carrier material to maximise the accessible surface area of the active ruthenium particles.
Several supports have been proposed as suitable in catalytic ammonia synthesis, those are MgO, Al2O3 and MgAl2O4. At present the most active ruthenium catalysts are those being supported on graphitised carbon as carrier material.
However, a severe drawback in using carbon-based support is susceptibility to hydrogenation under industrial conditions. The carbon support transforms slowly into methane resulting in a gradual loss of the support and eventually into operating difficulties.
The general object of this invention is to provide ruthenium based ammonia synthesis catalysts with an improved carrier of boron nitride and/or silicon nitride as support material. Nitrides are isoelectronic with carbon. Boron nitride and silicon nitride exist like carbon as several allotropes. One of these allotropes is a graphitic form usually called white graphite. Contrary to carbons, boron nitride and silicon nitride are thermodynamically stable under industrial ammonia synthesis conditions.
Both BN and Si3N4 can be obtained as high surface area materials ( greater than 25 m2/g) and shaped into suitable carriers by methods known in the art.
Promoted ruthenium catalysts supported on BN or Si3N4 are completely stable during catalytic ammonia synthesis.
Accordingly, this invention makes use of boron nitride and/or silica nitride as catalyst carrier for ammonia catalyst with ruthenium as the active catalytic material in the ammonia synthesis.
BN or Si3N4 can either be obtained from commercial manufactures or prepared according to methods known in the art. The surface area of the nitride support is preferably above 25 m2/g. Alternatively, the nitride support is obtained from Si and B precursor that will transform into the nitride during treatment with ammonia.
Ruthenium is introduced onto the support by conventional methods, e.g. by impregnation with an appropriate ruthenium containing compound such as the chloride or the acetate.
Prior to promotion the catalyst can be reduced by treatment with a reducing gas such as hydrogen or synthesis gas.
Promotion can be conducted by impregnation with salts of the promoters. The promoters are chosen from the known ammonia synthesis catalyst promoters, i.e. alkali or alkaline earth metals or from the rare earth metals.
The promoters can be introduced sequentially or together.